LangNor
General information Norsvik is a language spoken in Northern Scandinavia and due to migrant populations, has also spread to parts of the Northern United States and Southern Canada. Although populations of speakers are relatively isolated, there the language remains uniform throughout. Norsvik is structured as a SVO language in its common and VSO in formal form, but however, word order is relatively fluid. Most of the vocabulary found in the language has germanic roots, although some words of romance roots can be found. Useful phrases Below are listed some useful Norsvik words and phrases. Phonology Consonants Vowels The following diphthongs are also used: eɪ, aɪ, aʊ, əʊ, ɪə, ɛə, ʊə, oʊ Alphabet * The letter c ''is has some variablitity in its pronouciation. ''ć ''is pronounced like h in ''horse. ''č is pronounced like sh.'' Phonotactics This explains the consonant clusters and vowel clusters that are permissible for use in the language. For example, "st" is a consonant cluster in English. Grammar }} {C} '''Word Order Word order in Norsvik common form is very fluid, sentences can be rearranged by following rules of congugation. Generally Norsvik follows the Subject Verb Object ''word order, but can also follow ''Verb Second and Subject Object Verb word orders. In Norsvik common form, adjectives go before the noun, adverbs go after. The sentence: "Ðos hav nein luftships" (They have no airplanes) can be reorganized to emphasis certain parts of the sentence and change the meaning slightly. "Ðos hav nein luftships" Emphasising "'They have no airplanes"'' ''"Nein luftships hav'ent ðos" Emphasising "They' have '''no airplanes" (lit: None airplanes have they)'' "Luftships ðos hav nein'" Emphasising "They' have no '''airplanes" (lit: Airplanes they have none)'' Word order in Norsvik Formal follows the VSO order. In formal form adjectives and adverbs are listed after their subject. Using the same sentence They have no airplanes, ''inf formal form it is writen ''Hav'ens nein luftships. A sentence with adjectives and adverbs like "I went quickly to the little red house" would translate to "Gahet'je snelijg a ðe hause klyne ent rojd." '' 'Congugation' Congugation and the inflextions of verbs, adjectives and nouns in Norsvik is relatively rare. Evenso; the rules governing correct congugation and inflextion is relativly complex. 'Pronouns' '''Negation' There are two types of negatives in Norsvik. The 'nein' ''and the 'nei' '' classes. Nein is used to express 'nothing' and 'none'. Nei is used to express general all other cases. For example; "I have no cheese" '' would use nein for negation because 'no' in this sentence is used to express a lack of cheese: ''"Ji hav nein formajge". Another example would be:"There shall be no dancing" ''to "''Hjer ve bes '''nein' danceng"'' 'Gender' There are 3 genders in Norsvik: Masculine, Feminine and Neuter. Unlike most other languages that have the noun gender distinction, nouns are not predecided to be either masculine or feminine. All nouns are neuter, unless clearly a noun used to express a Male or Female thing. For example; the word hund (dog) ''can be either masculine, feminine or neuter, depending on the context it is used. If it is used to anote a male dog, it is masculine, a female dog, it is feminine, a unspecified gender or generic dog, it is neuter. By this rule, nouns like ''sward (sword) can only be of the neutral gender. Nouns, verbs, adjectives, determiners all inflex according to the gender of itself, or the subject/object it is describing. Sentence that is only feminine: Ð'a' snel'le' brun fos'se' spring uber ð'a' lauzik hund'de'. Nouns in Gender Masculine and neuter nouns are not changed by its own gender. However, if the noun is feminine, a specific inflextion is applied. When writen the last consantant of the noun is repeated and is there is not already an 'e' ending that noun an 'e' is applied (eg, ;skiepe, skieppe; hund, hundde). *When a noun ends with r, re, er, or (etc...) or n and has no vowel directly before, the 2nd last consantant is repeated in it's stead (eg. kindr, kinddre; presbytor, presbyttore) Adjectives in Gender Masculine and neuter nouns do not change the adjectives describing them. However; if the noun being described is feminine a pecific inflextion. When writen the last consantant of the noun is repeated and is there is not already an 'e' ending that noun an 'e' is applied. *If an adjective ends with en or ''ik ''no inflection is applied. 'Verb Tenses' <--- 'Possessive ' In Norsvik, possessive possessive is similar to that of English. To form the most basic possessive (My cat, his house), one simply (like English), uses the possessive determiner of the possesser's pronoun (Myne chat, hyne hause). However; for possessives such as John's cat or Mary's yatch an -en suffix is used in place of 's (Jgonen chat, Marie'n jache). If the name ends with a vowel n'' is used instead. Some names, like Nathan ''end with the /en/ sound, and to add and other en as a suffix creates unclean phrases. In these cases -ik is used as the suffix, changing the name into an adjective that describes the possessed thing. ''Note: The en suffix in Norsvik is also used for past pastriciples and as 'of', thus; ''Jgonen chat, is close to Cat of John or a 'Johned' cat.'' 'Of' and 'Of The' The Norsvik phrases 'auf' (of) and 'auf ðe' (of the) are rarely used. Instead a system like that of the possessive is used. Rather than saying United States of America, American United States (Americien Unisifen Staðes) ''is used. this is done by changing the word 'America' into an adjective that describes the 'United States' . Same goes for the ''People's Republic of China; it would become the Chinese People's Reupublic (Chinen Fulkersrepublis). ''In this way, the -en suffix is also used to creat adjectives. A ''godly ''which is the same as a ''of god in Norsvik becomes goðen (same as sanktik). Vocabulary Example text English original: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Nosvik translation (common form): Ðe snel brun fos spring ober ðe lauzik hund. Formal Form: Spring'as ðe fos brun ent snel ober ðe hund lauzik. '''The Sheep and the Horses' a hill, a sheep that had no wool saw horses, one of them pulling a heavy wagon, one carrying a big load, and one carrying a man quickly. The sheep said to the horses: "My heart pains me, seeing a man driving horses." The horses said: "Listen, sheep, our hearts pain us when we see this: a man, the master, makes the wool of the sheep into a warm garment for himself. And the sheep has no wool." Having heard this, the sheep fled into the plain. 'Ðe Skiep ent ðes Hrosses' ene klyneberg, ene skiep whur havet nein wul sihtet ðes hross’s, ðosen wer ene whur wes ene stark wagon puleng, ene whur wes ene stark lydde hafeng, ent ene whur wes snel’ijg ene homme hafeng. Ðe skiep parlet a ðes hross’s: hjarte dote’je, sihteng ene homme whur es be’hafen par hross’s. Ðes hross’s parle: [Coute, myne gud skiep, nos hjartes dote’ns am nost wenne nos siht ðis: ene homme, ðe mystre, whur maht’as ðes skiepen wul’s ena ene kloðe fur rehyme. Ent nue, ðe skiep hav nein wul. Haveng coutet ðats, volge’as ðe skiep ena ðe fjeld. * * * * * 'The King and the God' Once there was a king. He was childless. The king wanted a son. He asked his priest: "May a son be born to me!" The priest said to the king: "Pray to the god Werunos". The king approached the god Werunos to pray now to the god. "Hear me, father Werunos!" The god Werunos came down from heaven. "What do you want?" "I want a son." "Let this be so", said the bright god Werunos. The king's lady bore a son. 'Ði Kjinn ent ðe Goð' En ene aulden tyde, ðere wes ene kjinn, whur havet nein kindrs. Ene sonn, ði kjinn will’t. Hin eisket hyne presbytor: ene sonn bes be’fatren par mei? Ðe prebytor parlet a ði kjinn:a ðe goð whur es benomn Werunos! Ði kjinn kommet a ðe goð whur es benomn Weunos a fraige nue a ðe goð. a mei, fatr Werunos! Aus himmel kommet dunne ðe goð whur wes benomn Werunos. will’st ðau?will ene sonn.ðis bes tru, parlet ðe lihtik goð whur es benomn Werunos. Ða kjinnen dame/wif haffet ene sonn. 'Literal Translation' In a time of old, there was a king who had non children. A son, the king wanted. He asked his presbyter: “Can a son ever be fathered by me?” The presbytor said to the king: “Pray to the god who is adorned with the name Werunos!” The king came to the god who is adorned with the name Werunos. “What want’st thou?”I want a son””Let that be true” Said the bright god who is adorned with the name Werunos. The king’s lady/wife carried a son. Category:Languages Category:Indo-European conlangs